


【圈套｜飛唐】新年

by a_pale_moon_rises



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pale_moon_rises/pseuds/a_pale_moon_rises
Summary: ＊新的一年仍然是起名廢，就是這麼直白簡單！＊我沒得休假所以孟少飛也不可以休假！
Relationships: 唐飛
Kudos: 16





	【圈套｜飛唐】新年

身為偵查組的組長，孟少飛的工作其實不需要街邊巡邏，只是今年跨年活動太多，巡邏員警人手不足，巡邏隊的隊長又是孟少飛的同期同學，孟少飛只好在對方殷殷懇求下答應幫忙，還好唐毅年末也忙得昏天黑地，兩人便說好不強求一起跨年，只在隔天休假約了一場電影。

「唐毅，那我這邊下班後會去幫忙巡邏，可能要過了半夜人潮散的差不多才能回來喔！那我下車囉！再見！」

「好，你去吧！工作小心！」唐毅幫他把外套拉好，又在額上輕吻好幾下，才捏捏FIFI告別

一整天唐毅完全沒有電話，孟少飛想起這幾日唐毅為了年度結算總是熬夜，又傳了訊息要他中午好好休息，晚上早點回家云云，就這麼平凡無奇的度過今年的最後一天。

下班後，孟少飛走到巡邏隊的辦公室

「喔！太好了孟大警官來了！」

「唷！老徐！沒想到你老這麼多啊！」被稱為老徐的是一位穿著警員制服，英俊挺拔的青年，見到孟少飛本來親切的上前要擁抱，卻被這句話打住了腳步，轉而在他肩上來一拳

「孟少飛，不要以為你以前都第一名，而且長得好看又願意幫忙我就不會打你喔！」

「哈哈哈我知道我都第一名又長得好看啊！好了快點出班，外套跟識別證呢？快拿來！」

「哪，這些，給你一個臨時識別證，我幫你排了跨年前後那一個小時休息，你可以看看煙火，再幫忙散疏散一下人潮，就可以收班了！」

「遵命！徐大隊長！」

兩人到了定點便分開行動，孟少飛最早進警隊也從巡邏做起，但只是穿著制服進行臨檢，這回穿著交警的反光背心拿著發光指揮棒在路上走，一時竟覺得有些新鮮。孟少飛盡責的幫忙引導前來觀賞跨年煙火的人潮，中間還捉了兩個趁亂做案扒手，叫轄區員警來帶走，又繼續把從捷運站出來如流的人潮盡快引導到活動定點，忙到快半夜連水都沒喝一口，終於在跨年前二十分鐘得到休息時間。

孟少飛坐在路邊，忽然有點失落，這是幾年來第一次一個人跨年，從有了唐毅後，就算他在忙，也會在新年的第一秒就收到唐毅的吻，還有一年是被唐毅壓在床上輕聲在他耳邊說「我們從去年做到今年呢！這樣是今年會常常做的意思喔！」然後一個用力讓他達到頂點。

孟少飛在臉紅起來之前趕緊甩甩頭，試圖甩掉這種綺糜的回憶，手機正好在此時響起

「唐毅！你終於想到我啦！」孟少飛站在路邊，沒有察覺唐毅背後的雜音

「才沒有忘記呢！你在哪裡？」

唐毅站在陰影處，還提著袋子，袋子裡有一個保溫瓶，此時正偷偷觀察馬路對面的孟少飛，嘴角不自覺的大大揚起

「我還在捷運站前面啊！現在人都差不多站定了，可以休息一下，等一下煙火結束要散場會超忙的！」

「我的寶貝真是太辛苦了！」

「就是啊！你忙完了沒？我們等一下一起吃消夜好不好？」

「好啊！我這邊差不多了！你都在定點指揮嗎？我去找你？」

「對啊！我都會在這邊，捷運站出來都擠成一團了，你不要來啦！我忽然很想吃復興南路那家清粥小菜，等收班我再告訴你，店門口見就好啦！」

唐毅看見孟少飛邊說邊手舞足蹈，不小心笑出聲來，引來孟少飛質疑

「你幹嘛笑？什麼好笑的事情嗎？」

「沒有沒有，我看到一個公文上很蠢的錯字！」

「錯字也可以笑喔……好啦反正這邊很擠，等我打電話給你店門口見啦！」

「好好！那你休息一下，看個煙火，忙完告訴我！」

「好喔！」

唐毅收起手機，繼續站在陰影裡，盯著孟少飛雖然在休息時間，還是看到人潮從捷運站口出來就趕緊幫忙引導，幾乎連坐著的時間都沒有，有些心疼的輕聲碎語著嫌棄

「這麼笨，連水也不知道要喝！」

作為每年的跨年煙火首選地，101前方已擠滿人潮，當大螢幕開始倒數一分鐘，孟少飛也忍不住向前走近一些，在嘈雜的音樂、主持人的嘶吼式倒數聲、人群的歡呼聲中，夜空綻放一朵朵五彩的煙花，宣告新的一年來臨。孟少飛目不轉睛盯著炫目的煙花，忽然他聽到有人呼喚他，在紛亂的人聲中卻顯得特別清晰

「少飛！」

孟少飛回過頭，唐毅就站在不遠前燈火闌珊的陰影裡，眼中卻映著繽紛錦簇的色彩。

「唐毅！」

孟少飛朝他撲來，被唐毅緊緊圈在懷裡，在煙火絢爛中輕吻他的額頭

「寶貝，新年快樂！」

「新年快樂唐毅！」

※※※※※※

人潮幾乎散盡，孟少飛脫下背心掛在手上，站在路邊讓唐毅捧著保溫瓶餵水

「你喝慢一點！」

「嗚嗚嗚咳咳咳！」

「看吧嗆到了吧！笨蛋！」唐毅心疼幫忙拍背順氣

「我、咳、很渴嘛！咳咳！」

「好好你先不要說話！」

好不容易緩過來，孟少飛又拉住唐毅

「我忽然想到一件事！」

「什麼？」

「唐毅你什麼時候來的？」

「跟你打電話的時候啊！」唐毅毫無察覺

「所以你電話裡在笑我嗎？」

完蛋了，唐毅想

「不是！我是看到你扭來扭去很可愛！所以……」

「所以你在笑我！」

「啊哈哈哈寶貝不要這麼計較嘛！我請你吃清粥小菜！走走走！」

「你不要轉移話題喔！」

「喔！我現在超級餓！清粥小菜再晚一點就沒菜囉！」

「哼！看在你看我，今天就算了！」

「我的寶貝最大方了！」

「哼！」

孟少飛說著就要往前走，被唐毅拉住，緊緊牽起他的手，孟少飛一回頭，正好看到唐毅滿懷愛意的溫煦笑容

「寶貝，走吧！」

\--完

又過了一年，今年很高興認識很多新朋友和新CP，

在這裡看到大家的評論也很開心！

祝福大家快快樂樂，靈感源源不絕，CP們長長久久~~~


End file.
